What Could Have Been 2
by XhexaniaRose
Summary: Please read "What Could have Been" Before attepmting to read this or you will be very confused.
1. The First Night

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Naruto characters in anyway**

**For those of you who have read "What Could have been" *(which i hope is all of you since you are reading a sequel of it) This will be a collection of short stories of what occured between Sasuke and Sakura in the alternate life from the moment he chose to stay all the way to them haveing their daughter. *keep in mind they will not be in order i just going to write them in how I come up with them***

**I hope you like it. PLease comment, and feel free to make suggestinos of what moments you would like me to write...**

* * *

**The First Night**

Sasuke pulled Sakura behind him, eyes cast to the floor, hand firmly gripping her wrist. She made no sound but followed him trustingly. How had it come to this? He had been so sure of his choice before he saw her, so sure he could leave this place behind and not think twice about it. He was an avenger after all, but here he was taking his teammate home with him. Readjusting the bag on his shoulder he quickened his pace, not wanting to be seen like this, with her.

When they finally reached the door, Sasuke hesitated, unsure if this was the right thing to do.

"Um, Sasuke, why are we-," he cut her off, pushing the door open, pulling her inside and shutting the door behind them. She gave a small cry of surprise and quickly composed herself as best she could. He didn't know who was more nervous, him or her. He released her and stepped away, throwing his bag to the floor, he turned his back to her. All was silent till, "Sasuke?" her voice pleading for an explanation.

He said nothing but walked into his room and immediately went to the windows, shutting all the curtains, making sure no one could see him with her. She had to be safe. He turned to find her standing in the doorway, her face a mixture of fear, confusion, trust, and something else. Love? Still he said nothing, not trusting himself to say the words just right. Not yet anyway. He walked to the closet and pulled out his only clean sleeping shirt and tossed it to her, "Here, change into this."

She blushed, "Why?"

He didn't meet her eyes, "You're staying the night here." He didn't wait for her response before he started removing his own clothes starting with the shirt. She hadn't moved. He sighed, "The bathroom is the next door over if you'd prefer to change in there." He heard her step out before he removed his shorts and went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black sweats. He put them on and sat on the bed, waiting for her to return. His wait was short, she returned and stood in the door way, her hands fumbling in front of her, the blush growing in her cheeks. Sasuke simply stared, the shirt barely covered her, but it was enough.

He motioned for her to sit beside him, which only increased her blush. She took a deep breath and with hesitation in her steps, she finally made her way to him and took the place beside him. They were silent, unsure what the other was fully thinking.

"Sasuke, does this mean you're staying?" her voice hopeful.

"I'm not sure." He stared at the floor and took a deep breath, how did he tell her the only thing keeping him in Konoha was her, that if she walked out that door at that moment, nothing would stop him from leaving and not looking back? And none of that mattered, one way or another he would have to give her up. Orochimaru would be looking for ways to manipulate him. He couldn't put her in harm's way. He sighed, "I don't know what I'm feeling. I want to stay here," he paused, "with you. I want to protect you, but I can't do that if I stay."

She reached over and took his hand in hers, "Then don't let anybody know you're protecting me." He looked over at her, the knowing smile on her lips. She had already put it together, she understood. She leaned closer resting her forehead on his, "Just stay with me, Sasuke. Whatever sacrifices I have to make, I want you here."

"No one can know how I feel about you. Not even Naruto. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"In public we act like we normally would."

Another nod.

He paused and cupped her face with his free hand, "And no matter what happens, never forget how important you are to me."

They stared at each other before he pulled her closer and placed a quick kiss to her lips. It was brief but it sent an unknown sensation through him. He quickly stood pulling her up with him. Using his other hand he pulled the covers back and motioned for her to get in. She obeyed and he soon followed. Together, they lay on the bed, her body curled up next to his, her warmth filling him in a way ne never knew.

* * *

**PLease comment**


	2. The Festival

**Sorry for the long wait. First finals came up then I had to prep for my summer class in London... Yes I spent a few weeks in London, England, studying theatre and art. I had a blast. I went to the globe theatre and saw Big Ben... it was great... but now I'm back and I wanted to try and get this chapter out...**

**THanks to all the supporters... and those who've added me on facebook... again i have to remind you... if you've asked to be my friend but did not tell me that you found me on fan fiction i do not add you...**

**Well here is the chapter. i hope you like it. **

* * *

**The Festival**

Sasuke stood just outside of Sakura's house, waiting for her to make her grand appearance. She had insisted in dressing up for the spring festival and had even taken him to buy a kimono to wear, which he agreed to reluctantly. He smiled inwardly thinking how glad he was Naruto had left the village to train, giving him reason to spend time alone with Sakura without raising suspicion. Why wouldn't they spend time together, they were a team? No one would think it was odd.

The door opened, pulling him from his thoughts. He turned and saw her mother standing there, a smile on her face. The woman looked just like Sakura, the only difference, her features were older, more mature. This was what his Sakura would look in the future. The woman stepped out, her smile growing, "My little girl sure has good taste."

Sasuke felt the blush paint his face, his breath ceased to flow. Could Sakura have told her that they were together?

"The Kimono she picked for you fits you perfectly. She's always been good and picking clothes for others. I always let her shop for me." She gave a small chuckle.

Sasuke released the breath he had been holding and responded, attempting to keep his demeanor calm and cool, "She insisted on me getting one for the festival."

"Well, she has always been pushy." She paused, "Let me go see if she is ready, don't want the two of you to miss out on the whole festival, now do we?" one last smile and she disappeared back into the house.

Turning his back to the door, he looked down at the kimono that she had chosen for him. The material was a rich black with red trim and belt; it ran the length of his body, stopping just at his ankles. She had even had them stitch the Uchiha fan on the back just below the collar. It was odd that he had gotten so accustomed to having her around that she was already helping him buy clothing and things for his apartment. When either of them was not training with their separate sensai's, him with Kakashi, and her with Tsunade, they were together.

A noise behind him brought him from his thought, "Sorry for making you wait, Sasuke-kun." He turned and his mouth suddenly went dry. He had never before seen her in a formal Kimono before, and his eyes were drinking her in as if he might never again. Her hair was pinned up with two chopsticks; her skin was like porcelain, giving her emerald eyes more shine. Her kimono was opposite his in color, a dark red with black flower designs and trim. It matched his in length, stopping at her ankles. His eyes traveled her from the tip of the chopsticks to the geta sandals on her feet. Catching his stare, she blushed and adverted her eyes, "I look silly, don't I? I shouldn't have insisted we dress up."

He shook his head, "No, you look lovely." it was his turn to look away, as he offered her his hand, "We should go."

He felt her hand slip into his as she stepped closer to him. Staying one step behind him, they walked together to the festival, hand in hand. He wondered what people would say of them going together like this, wearing matching kimonos, holding hands. Would they figure out they were together? She seemed unaccustomed to wearing the sandals and stumbled occasionally, if he didn't keep a hold off her, she would fall and he didn't want that. It only made since that he have to hold on to her, didn't it?

As they walked into the festival, Sasuke looked around in search of someone watching them, but it seemed as if everyone was more concerned with their own enjoyment than with them. He felt a surge of relief fill him. He slowed his pace, allowing Sakura to stand beside him, "What shall we do?" his voice the usual monotone.

"Lets grab something to eat, I'm starved." She smiled up at him and pointed to a cart serving yakitori and tea.

He nodded slightly and together, they walked over to the stand and ordered their food. Pulling out some money from the pocket within his kimono, he handed it over to the man, who in return gave him the food.

"Sasuke-kun, you didn't have to pay for mine." Her voice soft as she looked down at the food in front of her, another blush on her face.

"It's okay, Sakura. I don't mind." He turned to the man, "Thank you." And then proceeded to take her hand and lead her to a bench to sit.

She sat beside him, her food in her lap when she looked over at him, "You didn't get anything?"

"I'm not that hungry, I'll get something later. Eat, before it gets cold."

They sat there in silence while she ate. His body leaned forward, elbows balanced on his knees, hands over his mouth. He didn't know what to say to her, so he simply watched the people go by. Some were dressed in kimonos others dressed in their normal clothes, and even those dressed in there ninja gear.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry." Her voice low, filled with a fear.

He turned to look at her, his body sitting up straight, "Why?"

"I shouldn't have insisted that we come here." She kept her head down, her eyes staring at her food that was still unfinished.

"But I thought you wanted to come?" confusion filled him.

"I did, but I shouldn't have pushed you into accompanying me. You're obviously not having a good time."

"That's not true."

"It is. I've made you dress up and come with me to something you had no interest in. I'd understand if you wanted to leave. I'll just find Ino and the girls." She didn't look up at him, but he could tell that tears were forming in her eyes. She always tried to seem strong in front of him, always understanding that no one could know about them.

He looked up at the sky, millions of stars spotting the sky over head. He sighed, stood and said, "Follow me." He didn't wait to see if she actually would. He simply walked, his direction known only to him. He could hear her steady footsteps behind him, the occasional stumble in her steps, she stayed silent.

They left the crowds and the noise of the festival; no one would notice they were gone. He walked a little further and waited in the small grass clearing, he turned and extended his hand. He watched as she used one hand to lift the bottom of her kimono and used her other to take his hand. He smiled and pulled her closer and lifted her, cradling her in his arms, a cry of surprise escaped past her lips. Still she said nothing as he carried her up a small hill and exposed where they were going. The cherry blossoms were in bloom all around them. He set her down beneath one of the trees and pinned her to it.

"Look at me." He stared down at her. Her eyes staring at the ground, unmoving, "Please, look at me."

Slowly her eyes moved and she looked him in the eye. Taking her chin in one hand he brought his lips down to hers, her lips parted for him, welcoming his touch. He pulled back, wanting to look into her emerald eyes.

"I know I don't tell you as often as I should, and it may seem at times that I don't care, but you need to understand I would do anything for you. You don't push me into doing anything. I do it because I want to see you smile and be with you." He pushed away from the tree and turned away from her, head towards the sky, and his hands over his face. Taking a deep breath, he brought his hands to his side and stared at the stars once more, "I wish things were different."

"I'm sorry." Her voice was soft. He turned to look at the tears in her eyes, "I know you care for me, it's just that sometimes I just wish you could tell me what you wanted, that I didn't have to guess how you're feeling, or wonder what you're thinking about." She put her hands over her mouth and stared at him, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

They could only stare at one another, neither seemed to know what to say next. Sasuke asked a lot from her, expected her to live with being his only weakness, expected to keep the secret of their relationship from everyone, asked her to trust in him without giving her reason to, asked her to stay with him when he could only be cold to her. Was it really fair for him to do this to her? He knew the answer was no, but he was a selfish bastard.

"Maybe, it was a mistake to think we could make this work…. Like this." Her voice broken and ragged, "Maybe we-."

He felt a sharp pain in his chest as it hardened, he cut off her words, "So, this is it? You want us to go our separate ways?" he took a step closer and pinned her to the tree once more, "Are you sure that's what you want?" His eyes staring into hers.

She met his stares with equal intensity, "Of course not. You know that I would do anything for you." Her eyes teared, "But -."

"So you want to forget the last year that we've been together, act like it never happened." a sting in his tone.

Silence. She simply stared at him, her emerald eyes trapping his. She reached for him, cupping his face in her hands. His body reacted to her touch, pulling closer to her. "If you need me to stay by you, I will. I love you, Sasuke-kun."

His body relaxed as he took her hands in his and placed them over his heart, "Sakura, I can't give you what you want right now, not without putting you in danger. It's not fair for me to do this to you." The words were painful for him to say. Even if he could no longer have those moments together he would stay, if only to protect her.

Sakura smiled through her watered eyes, "It's not fair for both of us, that's why we need to stick together. If you had just let me finish without interrupting." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his; he responded immediately, freeing one of his hands and cupping the back of her neck to pull her closer. She pushed him back and parted from him only to meet him again with a teary smile, "I was trying to say that we need a new way for there to be fewer misunderstandings between us." She flattened his hand over his heart, "Like this, I won't need to hear your approval. When I see your hand over your heart I'll know your thinking of me. Will that work?"

He sighed his relief and let the breath he was holding out. She would stay with him, she would have him. That was all he needed, "I'm sorry for losing my temper. I was …" afraid, angry, lonely? Taking a step back he met her gaze once more, hands at his side as she leaned upon the tree.

"We should get back before anyone notices that we are gone or finds us here." She said as she moved to walk past him.

He grabbed her arm as she walked and pulled her to him. She cried in surprise as he lifted her in his arms and carried her once more down the hill and toward the festival. He ignored her protests as people turned and stared. Scanning the area he found a free bench and went there to set her down, immediately kneeling in front of her.

From behind him he heard, "Sakura, Sasuke-kun, what happened? We saw the two of you coming into the festival." Ino and Hinata came forward.

He ignored them as he lifted Sakura's ankle and removed her shoe. From all her stumbling and tripping, her ankle had become swollen and strained. It was a perfect excuse to have to carry her. Their eyes met and she understood.

Sakura smiled at the girls, "It's nothing really. A simple sprain. I guess I should have practiced more walking in these shoes."

"Hinata, will you have a look at her while I find her something else to wear?" he still did not turn as he ran his fingers over the skin of ankle.

"Yes, of course." She stepped beside him and he stood as Hinata knelt in his place.

He turned quickly and did not look at any of the girls but disappeared into the crowd. It was a quick search for he did not want to stay away for long. He returned with a small bag to see the girls sitting or kneeling beside her. Ino and Hinata turned as he approached and stepped back as he knelt once more before her and saw that her ankles were wrapped. He did not look up at her but simple opened the bag he had brought back with him and pulled out a pair of black sandals. He slipped them on her feet and stood.

He placed a hand over his heart, slipped under the folds of his Kimono, "Maybe now you won't be tripping and hurting yourself." His tone hard and cold.

She smiled, "I'm sorry for the trouble. I thought it would be easy but I was wrong." He felt her smile deep into his core as she attempted to stand and succeeded, "This is much better, Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"Then, come on." He turned and began walking away.

He could hear behind him, "By guys, I'll see you later." Her footsteps on the ground marked her trail to him before he felt her hand grab his arm and lean into him like she normally wood. He simple pretended to be annoyed and scowling at her as she spoke, occasionally placing his hand over his heart just so she would know he was where he wanted to be.

The night went by and he could feel her excitement through each event. It became a tradition since that night. Every year they would begin the festival with a few moments beneath the cherry blossoms alone before they had to face the noise

* * *

**Thanks, hope you liked it, please comment...**


	3. Her Father's Blessing

**Thank you for all the support. Sorry for the long wait. I want to remind everyone that this is a group of one shots... so they don't all conect one after the other... I still have friend requests on facebook that I don't know if they are fans from here, so please tell me...**

**thanks to all those that have commented. I love you all...**

**

* * *

**

**Her Father's Blessing**

At sixteen, Sasuke should have been training to be a Shinobi and worrying about how he was going to rank up, not trying to figure out how to secretly tell someone that he was dating his daughter. He knew that Sakura was at her shift at the hospital and wouldn't be home; he didn't want her knowing about this. Ever since the news of her father's illness, Sakura had become more distant from him, spending time with her father. The time she did spend with him was spent talking about her father and how he was concerned that there was no one to take care of her when he passed on. That was why he was there; to tell her father the truth.

Walking toward her residence, he felt a sense of panic fill him. When he reached the door, the panic swallowed him. He knocked and his wait was short as her mother, who stayed home to tend to her husband, answered the door. She looked just like her daughter only older, her pink locks tied behind her head in a bun and her face aged with worry.

Surprise filled her face, "Sasuke, Sakura's at the hospital, what brings you here?"

"I'm not here to see Sakura, I've come to see Haruno-sama, if that is possible." He did not meet her eyes but knew that she was confused.

"Of- of course, come in." She stepped aside to let him walk in. His steps were calm and steady. She closed the door behind him, "He's just upstairs, first door on the right. I'll go tell him you're here." She moved to walk past him.

"No, I'll announce myself." She stopped and nodded as he moved to the stairs and made his way up. He stopped just outside the door and took a deep breath. There was no going back now. He knocked on the door and heard a raspy voice respond.

"Come in." the voice coughed, took a deep breath and coughed again as Sasuke opened the door. The man simply stared at him. He was sitting up, propped by pillows, a blanket covering his waist down. His features were hard but his eyes gave away his exhaustion. The gray in his hair only added to his frailty. The mad paused and seemed to finally recognize him causing dread to flood his face, "You're that boy on her team, did something happen to my daughter?"

"Sakura is fine, but this does concern her."

The man only eased slightly, "What about her?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you and I'm not sure how to do this." The man motioned to the chair beside his bed; Sasuke nodded and moved it to face the man before sitting, "I want your permission."

"My permission for _what_ exactly?"

"Your permission to take care of your daughter for the rest of her life." He paused, " I want to spend my life with her, protect her, provide for her. I should have come before now but I-."

He was interrupted by laughing. It started with a chuckle then turned to full out laughing. Her father simply laughed. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea. Maybe he shouldn't have tried this. He let out a breath, looked to the floor, and waited for the laughing to stop. He would endure this for her and hope he didn't regret it.

His wait wasn't long; the laughing slowed down and finally grew silent. He didn't dare look up. He wasn't sure what to expect now. He could only sit there and wait for the man to speak. It was like waiting for the final blow at a death sentence, it lasted forever.

"I knew she had a man in her life, but I never thought it was you." He coughed, bringing his hand over his mouth. He took a deep breath before continuing, "The last of the Uchiha's wants my little girl for a bride. This is an honor."

Sasuke finally looked up to meet the man's eyes, he saw pride. Sasuke could still say nothing, "That is what you want, isn't it? To take her as your bride?" his said jokingly.

His face turned red, "Well I- I do want to one day, but – but right now we…" The words couldn't form in his mind. What was wrong with him?

The booming laughter started again, followed by coughing, "Calm yourself, Uchiha, I already know the situation without you telling me."

"Sakura told you?" he looked confused.

"No, I just know about you in general. I'm up-to-date on all the ninja gossip; I have a wife that keeps me well informed. You have so many bounties on your head from enemies I'm tempted to take you out myself." He laughed again, "that's why all the secrecy with my little girl, huh, don't want the target on her as well. You plan on keeping her your dirty little secret?"

"Once I'm strong enough to protect her from anything, I promise I'll –."

"Enough," cough, "That little girl means the world to me, and for some reason she is willing to trust you with her heart." A long pause, "and so will I." he took a long deep breath, "I'm glad I could leave this world knowing she is taken care of. The Gods must be smiling down on me." He laughed his deep laugh, "Just promise me one thing, Uchiha."

"Anything." He lowered his head.

"Don't give her any reason to cry. I want her to be happy, and to have everything she wants. You got that?"

"I promise you."

* * *

**Thank you, Please comment.**


	4. Can't Lie Anymore

**Wow... it has definitely been awhile since I've updated this one... or anything for that matter...  
**

**I hope to write more now ... but I make no promises... **

**This excert as a Lemon in it. It didn't originally but I noticed this story is rated "M" and it still did not have one so ta-da... **

**This is the moment that Sasuke decided to come out about their relationship with Naruto...**

**I hope you like it...**

* * *

**Can't Lie Anymore**

Sasuke looked up at the cloudless sky, hands in his pocket as he stood upon the balcony outside of Sakura's office at the hospital. They had been called to a meeting at the Hokage's office and he was waiting for her to finish her shift before they headed over there. When he first heard about the meeting he hadn't been sure what it was going to be about until that moment. Above him a hawk flew in large circles before giving its loud cries and moving on. A scowl crossed his face as he watched the messenger fly away.

Half an hour later they were nearing the Hokage's Tower, "So you think it's really about the exams?" she asked.

"Either that or a mission, no matter what, things about to get interesting." They hadn't had a decent mission in a few months and he was beginning to get bored but this was not what he had in mind. What made it worse was that even though he had no missions, Sakura still had work so they couldn't even spend that much time together. His eyes wondered over her form and he smiled. At seventeen there were only two things that occupied his mind for the most part of his days; the first was when he was going to get a chance to have a decent challenge in a fight, the second was when he would get to be alone with Sakura without the fear of interruptions.

They still were not public about their relationship, not that some of their friends didn't know, and he really didn't want to deal with the questioning glances so this left them very few moments alone together since Naruto was back in town. Sneaking into each other's room during the night had to stop after one morning the dope smelled her perfume on him even after he had gone home and done a quick change. Naruto was the last person they had wanted to find out about them. If he knew the whole village would know about it in seconds.

Once at the door Sakura knocked and they were let in to find that most of the teams were there. The meeting had gone by quickly and he had been right. The Chunin exams were to be held in the village once more and they were all chosen to help run it. This job included keeping the peace and entertaining the team Senseis.

Leaving the office it was Sakura who spoke first, "I don't know about you but I'm excited."

"Yeah, it should be interesting." He couldn't help but think back to their Chunin exam and everything that happened. His features fell and the painful memories, his heart feeling the anguish of those days again. He could feel his body tense and tighten, hands clenched into fists inside his pockets.

Suddenly he felt a slight pressure on one of his hands, looking over he saw that Sakura had stuck her hand into his pocket, her emerald eyes meeting his ebony ones, "Sorry," she pulled out his hand and began to exam it, "I forgot to check out your hand earlier, didn't I?" a smile on her lips, "Your place is closest, we can stop there and I can look it over."

He didn't pull away from her but a smile came to his lips; after all the time together they both had become accustomed to creating plausible excuses to use in public to be able to have physical contact. This just happened to be one of those moments. He pulled his other hand out of his pocket and made a move as if he was scratching at his chest above his heart, a scowl on his lips, "Yeah, whatever."

She smiled letting go of his hand and letting him lead the way, following a step behind him. It wasn't long till he opened the door and they were inside his place. As soon as the door shut he grabbed her body and thrust it against the door, his body hovering over hers, their eyes meeting briefly before he touched his lips to hers, releasing all his pent up energy and stress upon her.

Her arms wrapped around his form as his hands moved to cup her face, adding force to his movement as his tongue penetrated her parted lips. She responded by taking hold of his hips and pulling them closer to hers. He groaned in approval letting his hands travel through her hair, her scent intoxicating his senses. This is what he needed, her. He would always need her.

He looked over at the clock beside the bed and smiled. It was too late for her to leave which meant she would have to stay the night. It was the one positive thing about having her mother know the truth about them. She knew that if her daughter wasn't home, she was safe with him. Her bare form lay flush against his own, her head upon his chest as she traced figures into his skin with her fingers.

"Sasuke, if you don't want to work the exam I'm sure I can convince Sensei that you're needed elsewhere." Her voice was soft a low.

He sighed, "Don't worry about it. It's not like I have to administer that test or anything. I'm just supposed to walk around and look intimidating so no one causes trouble. Besides, with this and your work at the hospital, working the exam might be the only chance we get to see each other."

"Alright, if you say so but just remember," she moved to sit upon him, her body straddling his, "I'm here for you." Her eyes grew softer, "I know what you're thinking about and…" she laid herself down upon him, her face inches from him, "I hate to see you in pain." She kissed his lips and his body ignited once more.

It was several days later that he became tired of the whole scene altogether. He sat in a lounge area that was set up for the teachers of teams in the exam, a bottle of sake sitting on a table beside him. Swirling the content of his glass he didn't meet any of their eyes as those around him held a conversation he had no interest in. He had not seen Sakura since their night together and he was beginning to feel agitated.

"What are you smiling about?" he heard someone say. Looking up he noticed someone else had just come in and was standing across from him, a large, idiotic smile across his face.

He gave a soft laugh, still keeping his smile, "I just met a couple of angels at the hospital. Man, you should see them. I took one of my kids to get checked out and…" he gave a pleased sigh, "let's say I'm ready to take a hit or two just so they can put their hands on me."

"Whoa, are you serious?" one asked, leaning towards the man.

He shrugged, "One of them is currently unavailable, her man is the crazy blonde we met the other day," he smiled wider, "but the other one I believe is available and I'm thinking about how nice it would be to get out of the old cold barracks and into a warm bed and play doctor with her for the rest of my stay here."

Sasuke could feel his agitation growing, his grasp tightening on his glass.

"Hey, Uchiha," he looked up at the man, his smile now mischievous, "You know most of the girls working at the hospital, don't you?"

"Yeah." His annoyance clearly present in his tone.

The man did not take the hint, "What do you know of the pink haired one that works on the third floor." He shrugged again, "didn't get the chance to talk to her so I want to make sure she's not taken before I make my move. Hope to see her tomorrow at the exam."

His whole body tightened, an unknown feeling filled him and demanded to be released. He was close to snapping when he heard, "Hey, Sasuke, we need you over at the testing area really quick, do you mind?"

He looked behind him and saw Shikamaru standing in the doorway a serious look clouded his features. He stood and placed his glass on the table, "Looks like I'm needed, help yourselves to the rest of the sake." He moved calmly through the doorway and met with the lazy shinobi, "What do you need help with?"

He only motioned with his hand to follow him. Once they were away from the lounge area and out of ear shot of shinobi from other villages he stopped, pulled out a smoke and sat on the nearest bench.

"What did you need help with?" At this point he was looking for anything to distract him from going back and slicing up that idiot.

He looked up at him and let out the smoke from between his lips; it did a slow dance before disappearing in the wind, "I got nothin', just wanted to get you out of there before you caused another war by killing the guy." Sasuke only starred at him, meeting his eyes, "Look, I don't care why you keep it a secret and I really don't care, so you don't have to worry about me telling anyone. You just have to realize that until you claim her publicly, to every shinobi here she is free game."

"Hn, whatever." He walked past him and decided he really needed to hit something and soon.

The sun had gone down hours ago, his work out and training had done nothing to ease him as that idiot's words kept repeating through his mind. After leaving a message at the hospital for her he came home and waited. He was so frustrated he hadn't even bothered to fully change out of his training clothes but lay on the sofa in only his pants, staring at the ceiling. If he ever saw that idiot again he was going to – He didn't get a chance to finish his thought when he heard a desperate, panic knock on the door.

He walked over calmly and opened the door and there she stood, her hair was disheveled from the wind, her eyes lit up with concern and her chest heaved up and down as she tried to catch her breath, "Sasuke, what's wrong? I left as soon as I got your message, you said it was an emergence, are you okay?"

His hand reached out and he quickly pulled her in and shut the door without saying a word. It was second nature to hold her as soon as he could, as soon as they were alone his arms went around her form, pulling her close.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? What is wrong?" Her voice filled with confusion. He didn't answer her in words but in action as he kissed the nape of her neck, nipping and tasting her skin, leaving his mark so that others would know. She moaned softly before she pushed him away to meet his eyes, "Sasuke, please tell me you did not call me out of my shift for sex. What is wrong?" her voice filled with concern.

"I needed to see you." His voice rough and low, eyes staring into hers searching for understanding.

She sighed deeply before kissing his lips and smiling, "I've missed you too, but we can't do that today. I run testing tomorrow with Naruto; he's going to be able to tell." She paused in embarrassment, "He'll smell that we…"

"I don't care." He moved a hand down her form, "I want _them_ to know." He wanted everyone who saw her to know. He found her neck once more and continued to taste her flesh, "You belong to me."

His hands found her waist and urged in closer to his which earned him a moan of approval and her hands moved around his neck, one running through his hair, silently pleading with him to continue. In a sudden motion he lifted her off the floor, her legs wrapped around his body, and he carried her to his room.

He dropped them both to the bed and finally broke their connection to breathe and look down at his blossom. That was right. She was his, she would always be his. His hand found the zipper of her top and pulled it down her form, letting it go he moved to her hip. She cried out when his hand found the junction between her legs and rubbed her through the fabric of her clothes. When she calmed again her voice came out in small whimpers, "are you sure, what about-." She gave a small cry.

He cut off her question with another nip to her flesh before he answered, "No one is taking you from me." His body trailed down hers, lips moving over the curve of her neck, pulling apart the fabric that blocked him from what he desired. The feeling of her was intoxicating and he would never get enough.

She felt soft and delicate beneath his fingers as they moved across her stomach; he had made quick work of the rest of her clothes and was now enjoying the feel of her skin. His hands traveled lower till he found the treasure he sought. She cried out, gripping the upper part of his other arm and the bed sheet in the other, as his fingers slipped inside the folds of her heated flesh. He met his lips with hers to silent her cries as he stroked her below, his fingers caressing the bud that lay within her.

"Sasuke, please don't tease me," she gasped out when he parted from her, eyes hazed, filled with lust, "I want…" her voice trailed off into a cry as he stroked her again.

He smiled down at her, "What, Sakura, you want what?" his menstruations never ceased even as she cried out, throwing her head back, nails digging into his arm. He loved it when she got like this and it pleased him even more that no one would ever see her like this but him. No one else would see her this vulnerable, this exposed. Still smiling he leaned in and whispered beside her ear, "Tell me."

Through clenched teeth she was able to utter one word, "You."

He gave a deep throaty laugh before removing himself from her and sitting up to look down at her. She groaned at the loss of him, her chest heaving, desperation in her eyes. There was no sight more beautiful than the one before him. Her pink locks haloed around her face as her emerald eyes begged for him, one hand reaching for him. His own hands found the hem of his pants and in quick motions he removed the only barrier that separated them.

Taking hold of both her wrist he moved over her, placing them above her head, pinning her to the bed. One hand held her wrists in place the other reached down and took her leg, lifting it over his shoulder, parting her legs for him, his hand stroking her soft skin is it traveled from around her ankle down to where they would be joined. He could feel her tremble, a smile on her lips as he positioned himself at her entrance.

Her body was warm and welcoming as he slowly thrust himself inside her. She was liquid fire around his length as he completed the connection, their bodies perfectly joined as if she had been made just for him. He could hear her whimper in delight as she looked up at him, her hips moving against him, pleading for more. Bracing his hand beside her head, the other still holding her wrists, he pulled out from her slightly before forcing himself back in.

Their bodies moved together, his thrusts gaining speed as she moved to meet him. The echoes of their passion filled the room, his need driving him onward. He looked down at her and it drove him mad to think that someone else had even thought of touching her. _Mine. _ The word kept repeating in his head. _Mine._ His thrusts become more frantic. _Mine._ He leaned forward to taste of her skin again._ Mine_. He felt her wrist struggled against his grasp, begging to be free. _Mine._ He tightened his hold, and she cried in response at the injustice. _Mine._ She was at his mercy.

"Sasuke!" her cry brought him out of his thoughts, her body tightened around him, her back arched, pushing her form against his. She was close to her release but he wanted more.

He stopped his assault on her body and pulled out from her, she cried out from the loss again but did not get a chance to speak as he moved her up off the bed, releasing her wrists and pulling her to him, her back pressed against him chests. Without warning he took hold of her, one hand on her entrance the other cupped her breast, and impaled her once more in his shaft. He thrust deeper inside of her, his hand stoking her bud between two fingers.

She threw her head back, leaning in on his shoulder, her hands bracing herself in his thighs as she moved her hips as well. her body tightened around him once more, bringing him closer to his own release. She turned to face him, inviting him to kiss her; an invitation he was not about to turn down. Their lips met, silencing her as he toyed with her hardened peak with one hand and her bud with the other.

He was at his breaking point when suddenly her body stiffened and began to tremble, her cries muffled by his tongue dancing in her mouth. The feel of her walls incasing him, milking him pushed him over the edge causing him to empty himself deep within her. He broke their kiss and muffled his cries in her neck.

They both came down from their peaks slowly before they collapsed on the bed. He turned her around and pulled her close to him again. Both lying on their sides facing each other, he wrapped her in his arms, one hand stroking her hair as he listened to her drift off to sleep. They lay like this through the night, his mind reeling at what the next morning would bring.

The next morning Sasuke walked to the testing area with Sakura beside him. Knowing that many of the teachers were going to be there he was not about to let her out of his sight. Sakura had not been pleased with him when she found that he left marks on her neck and had used her medical jutsus to remove them, something about not wanting to set a bad example to the young shinobi in the room. So now he had to go in person and make sure that others knew she was his, besides, he had to there with her when that dope figured it out. When they arrived, he saw that Naruto and Hinata were already there, his arm protectively around the heiress, his eyes scanning the room.

"Hey, Naruto, Hinata!" she called out to them, her usual smile graced her lips.

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke!" the blonde smiled back as they got closer. "I was wondering when you were going to get here, I was about-." His nose twitched slightly and his eyes grew wide. Damn his fox sense of smell, he was almost as bad as Kiba.

Sakura must have noticed it as well, her hands took hold of Hinata's, "Hey, Hinata, I could really use some tea would you come with me to get some."

"Ah, sure." Her voice low and confused.

Sakura only smiled wider and took the heiress from the blondes grasp, "Will be right back." She called out as they walked out of the room.

Sasuke met Naruto's eyes and saw he had a mischievous grin upon his face, a small triumphant chuckle escaped through his teeth. He opened his mouth to speak when Sasuke reacted, placing his hand over the blonde's mouth and pushing him against the wall. Others in the room fell silent watching the scene. He had to do this quickly, leaning forward so that his mouth was by Naruto's ear, "I am going to release you but before I do that you need to promise me that you will not make a big deal about this, ok?"

Naruto nodded and Sasuke reluctantly removed his hand from his mouth, still keeping both of them against the wall. They waited till the others in the room continued with their tasks before the blonde finally spoke, his features serious, "So I take it you don't want anyone to know about what happened between you two?" his words laced with anger.

"It's nothing like that, dope. I just don't want you causing a scene." He stepped back, "We've been seeing each other for a while, just didn't want people prying into our business." Sasuke smiled, "But you are kind of slow, it seems like your one of the lasts ones to figure it out."

"What!" he exclaimed, "how could you keep this from me?"

Sasuke covered his mouth again and glared at him, "It might have something to do with your lack of volume control."

Pushing his hand away Naruto glared back, "Then why tell me now, and like this of all ways?"

Sasuke sighed, "I have me reasons." With that the girls returned, each with two cups of tea. He moved aside to allow the girls into their conversations.

"So, Naruto?" Sakura looked at him pleading, "are you okay with this. I mean, we didn't keep it from you to upset you or anything, it's just that…" her voice trailed off as she looked at Sasuke.

Naruto sighed and took the cup from Hinata, "I hate that you kept it from me but I guess its okay." He turned to look at Sasuke, "But if you hurt her Teme, you're going to answer to me."

They all laughed as a group and drank their tea as the more shinobi entered the room. It was getting to be that time for them to start and he had to report to Shikamaru about which station was his today. Sakura offered to walk him out when he saw out of the corner of his eye that same idiot from yesterday. His body clenched when their eyes met briefly. Sakura stood beside him oblivious to the man but aware of his sudden agitated state.

"Sasuke?" she pulled at his sleeve, bringing him out of his thoughts as he looked down at her.

As soon as he met her eyes his control snapped. Without a second thought, he cupped her face in one hand and pressed his lips to her. She immediately responded by parting her lips, her gasp on his shirt tightening. He pulled back slightly, inches from her face, knowing that if they continued like this in public they were really going to cause a scene. Her face was flush, cheeks the same color as her hair, and at this sight of her he couldn't help but smile triumphantly, "I'll see you later then."

With that he left, knowing that everyone there now knew that she was taken. He walked towards the lounge where he knew that lazy Shinobi would be. I guess he owed that man some thanks. He no longer had to keep her a secret, a weight lifted from him as he thought of all the fun they could have now that they had nothing to hide.

* * *

**THank you for reading... I hope you enjoyed it. **


	5. The Birth of an Uchiha

**_I was bored today and Sat at the computer and just wrote... this story takes place after the original story... the birth of their daughter..._**

_**I hope you enjoy it.** _

_**And I'm sure you have noticed that my name has changed... don't panic... I only changed it to match my other accounts... I'm still the same LoveMeDeadly only going by Xhexaia Rose now. **_

* * *

_**The Birth of an Uchiha**_

_This was his fault_, he thought to himself repeatedly as he paced in front of the emergency room door. He had tried to sit still but his mind continued to race, hands clenching fists full of his hair, threatening to pull them out in frustration. He looked back at the door, his body trembling, _I should have told her 'no' all those months ago. I knew this was dangerous. What had I been thinking?_

Over an hour had passed since Tsunade had kicked him out of the room and still no news. If he lost her then…. Then… he didn't know. What would he do without her? The village needed her, their kids needed her, but mostly, he needed her. She kept him sane; kept him together he didn't know if he could do it without her. All these thoughts flooded him, forcing him to sit on the bench in the hallway, hands gripping the seat attempting to keep him from trembling but failing.

"Uchiha-same?" a small voice brought him back as he looked up to see a nurse a few steps away he didn't know holding a bundle in her arms. When their eyes finally met she continued forward, "Lady Uchiha is strong, she will make it through, because," she paused and uncovered the bundle, "she wanted nothing more than to make your family complete by having this little girl."

In the nurse's arms was their daughter, just born and perfectly healthy. She slept peacefully; a tuff of pink hair lay upon her head that reminded him of her mother. Females with Sharingan eyes were rare mostly because they were rarely conceived and when they were it was almost always dangerous to the mother. He had known this and still he allowed her to try and have this daughter. How could he say no to her? Now here they were, the child was safe but her mother, his wife, was fighting for her life. The nurse reached to hand him the child and unconsciously he took her into his arms. He cradled the child with one arm; his free hand stroked the side of her face causing her to stir slightly. She slowly opened her eyes and his breath caught in his throat. Staring up at him were the same emerald eyes that had comforted him all these years.

So entranced by this child he had not noticed that the nurse had left him alone with her until the small echoes that signaled her first stages of tears. The first cry shot through to his heart forcing him to rock his body and mutter reassuring words as he knew Akira and Haru and enjoyed when they were this size. Nothing would calm her as he attempted to loosen the blanket around her body, freeing her arms, hoping to rewrap her in a more comfortable way. Before he could take hold of the blanket her hand grasped tightly upon one of his fingers, stopping him in his track. She squeezed and her body calmed, her cries softened until they came to a complete stop. She smiled up at him taking his hand in both of hers, never loosening her grip.

A different ache filled his heart as he looked down at his only daughter and made a promise to her, a promise he planned to keep, "As long as I live, I will protect you, and as long as you live, I will love you. No matter what happens, I will not let her wish for you be in vain."

She smiled once more, yawned and closed her eyes; her hands still gripping his as she drifted back to sleep. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping her back up in the blanket, wanting to keep her safe from the world. It was as if time had stopped as he looked down upon the fragile child in his arms; it was as if she had become his whole world. How was it possible that this little girl could make his heart feel light when he was unsure about his wife's well being?

So lost in his thoughts he did not notice Tsunade standing beside him till she spoke, "Sasuke?"

He immediately looked at her and stood, all his concern and anxiety returning instantly, "How is she?"

The woman smiled, "She is stable. Sakura has always been a fighter and this was no different. We moved her to recovery now and she is resting."

She was okay, she was going to live; a wave of relief washed over him as his gaze moved to look down at their daughter. They were both safe and he was going to make sure they always would be. Not just them but his whole family, "May I see her?"

Tsunade thought for a moment then nodded, "As long as it is a short visit and you are quiet, you should be fine."

It wasn't long till he was standing in the doorway of her room gathering the courage to go in, their daughter still sleeping peacefully in his arms. He looked down at her and smiled before closing the space between him and the bed where his wife lay in a sitting positon. Her eyes were closed, hair matted, skin pale, but she had never been more beautiful. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as his free hand reached out and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, stroking her cheek. She stirred slightly and her eyes opened slowly; a smile spread across her face.

"Sasuke." Her voice was horse but just hearing her say his name made his heart skip a beat. She lifted her hand and reached for his, holding his hand near her cheek, "I'm so glad you're here." Her eyes drifted from his to their daughter, "And I'm glad she is safe."

He lightly squeezed her hand, "I'm just glad you are still with us."

"Let me hold her." she reached for the child in his arms and he handed her over, already missing the weight in his arms. Sakura cradled the child, a smile graced her lips as she drank in the sight of her, "She is beautiful," she cried, "our little angel; our little Anju."

"Anju?" he asked.

She looked up at him, "Yes, I want to name her Anju. She is our angel," she looked back down at the child, "our miracle."

He sat on the bed beside her, his arm encircled them, "I think it's perfect." His lips graced her temple, "Now rest, we need you all better."

She sighed and handed back the child to him, "Take of her, of all of them."

The child back in his arms, he leaned forward and brushed his lips to hers, "Of course I will, now rest."

**Four Months Later**

Sasuke woke early in the morning and exited their room, making his way to the nursery just in the next room. As he entered a smile came to his lips at the sight before him. Haru and Akira lay on a bed mat on the floor just below the crib. Ever since he had told them at the hospital that it was their responsibility as older brothers to protect their younger sister, he had found them like this often, standing guard of her.

He felt a hand wrap around his waist, "What's going on- oh my, not again." She laughed as she took in the sight, "that is the second time this week."

"They are only being good brothers." He pulled her into an embrace, "It is only natural for them to want to protect something that is important to them." He released her and moved into the room, "Let's get them up then."

Together, he and Sakura got them up and dressed for the day. It wasn't long till they were all fed and out the door to start the day. Walking his family through the streets of Konoha, he couldn't help but smile. Haru was sitting on his shoulders, Anju was carried by Sakura and Akira led the way, talking about how his training was going at school.

This was his family. He thought back to what his life would have been had he not stayed with Sakura and a pain filled him. He was home, wherever they were he was home.

* * *

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up or what it will be about but thank you for reading**


End file.
